Spirits
Here is the list of spirits in Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe, As Spirit-Summon-Enhanced spirits is five of spirits Summon and World of Light 2, all spirits of battles here. List of Spirits Super Mario *Mario *Dr. Mario *Tanooki Mario *Golf Tour Mario *Safari Mario *Paint Mario *Paper Mario *Bee Mario *Boomerang Mario *Gold Brick Mario *Propeller Block Mario *Builder Mario *Wedding Mario *Skeleton Mario *Luigi *Dr. Luigi *Mr. L *Builder Luigi *Gooigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wedding Peach *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Wedding Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy *Wendy *Lemmy *Roy (Super Mario Bros.) *Larry *Ludwig *Morton *Toad *Toadette *Captain Toad *Captain Toadette *Rosalina and Luma *Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha *Geno *Prince Peasley *Plum *Waluigi *MC Ballyhoo *Tumble *Tatanga *Wart *Birdo *Fawful *Wanda *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Star *Super Leaf *Fire Mario *Raccoon Mario *Metal Mario *Cat Mario *Cat Luigi *Cat Peach *Meowser *Boo Mario *Propeller Mario *Ice Mario *Rock Mario *Gold Mario *Fox Luigi *Flying Squirrel Toad *Cat Toad *Toadsworth *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Lakitu and Spiny *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Pipes (Super Mario) *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Pidgit *Phanto *Mouser *Boo *King Boo *Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Angry Sun *Nipper Plant *Boom Boom *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Hothead *King Totomesu *Dragonzamasu *Hiyoihoi *Biokinton *Sky Pop *Marine Pop *Super Ball *Bobshell Koopa *Bunbun *Gao *Mekabon *Tokotoko *Batadon *Pionpi *Roketon *Monty Mole *Chargin' Chuck *Wiggler *Mechakoopa *Nabbit *Big Urchin *King Bob-omb *Shine Sprite *F.L.U.D.D *Piantas *Shadow Mario *Luma *Hungry Luma *Honey Queen *Lubba *Starship Mario *Sprixie Princesses *Plessie *Wingo *Draggadon *Flaptor *Mummy-Me *Super Pickax *Super Gem *Cappy *Cappy (Wedding) *Pauline *The Odyssey *Goo-Goo Buggy *Barrel Train *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *B Dasher *Standard Kart *Standard Kart S *Standard Bike *Cheep Charger *Mach 8 *Biddybuggy *Badwagon *City Tripper *Master Cycle *Vehicles *Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Kammy Koopa *Tubba Blubba *Crystal King *Vivian *Shadow Queen *Admiral Bobbery *Doopliss *Mini-Yoshi *Ms. Mowz *Hooktail *Cortez *O' Chuck *Rawk Hawk *Dimentio *Count Bleck *Sir Grodus *Lord Crump *Tippi *Kersti *Huey *Mallow *Chancellor *Mack (Super Mario RPG) *Toadofsky *Gaz *Bowyer *Boshi *Punchinello *Booster *Yardvoick *Jonathan Jones *Axem Rangers *Blade *Exor *Smithy *Popple *Cackletta *Princess Shroob *Shroob *Starlow *Broque Monsieur *Dreambert *Antasma *Papercraft Mario *Sidestepper *Shellcrepper *Fighter Fly *Freezie *Foreman Spike *Eggplant Man *Mario Clash *Candy (Mario Party 8) *Monsters *Viruses *Dr. Peach *Nurse Peach *Dr. Toad *Dr. Bowser *Flies and Hand *Bucket Mario *Charlie *Sonny *Harry (Mario Golf) *Maple *Kid *Sherry *Joe *Azalea *Putts *Grace *Tiny *Gene Yuss *Neil *Ella *Alex (Mario Tennis) *Nina *Harry (Mario Tennis) *Kate *Clay *Ace *The Great Fairy of Victory *Music Keys *Lucien *Professor Elvin Gadd *Poltergust 5000 *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion) *Polterpup *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion 3) *Perry *Mario (Super Mario Strikers) *Waluigi (Super Mario Strikers) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Strikers) *Mini-Mario *Mini-Mario and Hammers *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Yoshi *Rabbid Kong *Mario (Mario Tennis Aces) *Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) *Dice Block *River Survival *Golden Dash Mushroom *Peachette Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Tiki Tong *Kalimba *T.T. *Donkey Kong and Lady *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Kiddy Kong *Kiddy Kong & Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Rambi *Enguarde *Squawks *Expresso *Winky (Donkey Kong) *Squitter *Rattly *Ellie *Professor Chops *Kritter *Zinger *Master Necky *Klaptrap *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Blast-o-Matic *Maraca Gang *Gong-Oh *Banjo Bottom *Wacky Pipes *Xylobone *Cordian *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Kalypso *Donkey Kong & Bongos *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Tiptup *Pipsy *Bumper *Timber *Krunch *Drumstick *Tricky (Donkey Kong Racing) *Bluey *Bubbler *Smokey *Wizpig *Taj The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Tunic of the Wild) *Link (Trainee Tunic) *Young Link *Toon Link *Linkle *Engineer Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Toon Zelda *Princess Hilda (A Link Between Worlds) *Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf *Impa *Wolf Link *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Unmasked) *Ghirahim *Vaati *Zant *Demise *Ravio *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Volga *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Link *Octorok *Moblin *Tektite *Like Like *Darknut *Fairy Bottle *Agahnim *Cucco *Marin *Wind Fish *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Young Zelda *Zelda (Ocarina of Time) *Ganon *Saria *Impa (Ocarina of Time) *Kaepora Gaebora *Malon *Epona *Goron *Darunia *Zora *Ruto *Great Fairy *Koume and Kotake *Twinrova *ReDead *Deku Link *Zora Link *Goron Link *Fierce Deity Link *Majora's Mask *Moon *Happy Mask Salesman *Kafei *Postman *Din *Nayru *Farore *Ralph *Ricky *Dimitri (Oracle of Seasons) *Moosh *Link (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Beast Ganon *Midna *Twili Midna *Zant (Unmasked) *Agitha *King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo *Link (Skyward Sword) *Zelda (Skyward Sword) *Fi *The Imprisoned *Loftwing *Groose *Wall-Merged Link *Link (A Link Between Worlds) *Yuga *Zelda (Breath of the Wild) *Mipha *Daruk *Revali *Urbosa *Calamity Ganon *Bokoblin *Guardian *Master Kohga *Tetra *King of Red Lions *King of Hyrule *Aryll *Medli *Valoo *Beedle *Fishman *Vaati (2nd Form) *Ezlo *Minish *Linebeck *Phantom *Zelda (Spirit Tracks) *Alfonzo & Engineer Link *Byrne *Totem Link *Madame Couture *Link (Hyrule Warriors) *Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Sheik (Hyrule Warriors) *Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) *Impa (Hyrule Warriors) *Cia *Wizzro *Link (Link's Awakening) *Owl Metroid *Samus *Samus (Unmasked) *Dark Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Sylux *Trace *Anthony Higgs *Mech *Spire *Gravity Suit *Fusion Suit *Phazon Suit *Dark Suit *Light Suit *Young Samus *Geemer *Chozo Statue *Metroid *Mother Brain *Mother Brain (2nd Form) *Gunship *Queen Metroid *Zebesian *Kraid *Phantoon *SA-X *X Parasite *Nightmare (Metroid) *Ridley (Classic) *Mecha Ridley *Adam Malkovich *Madeline Bergman *Little Birdie *FG II-Graham *Diggernaut *Omega Ridley *Parasite Queen *Rundas *Metroid Prime Monster *U-Mos *Kanden *Noxus *Weavel *Gandrayda *Green Mech *Red Mech *Yellow Mech Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World) *Yarn Yoshi *Kamek *Baby Mario Bros. *Spirit Who Loves Surprises *Poochy *Yarn Poochy *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Mario (Superstar Mario) *Baby Peach *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Stork *Toadies *Crazee Dayzee *Tap-Tap *Bandit *Slugger and Green Glove *Little Mouser *Grim Leecher *Roger the Potted Ghost *Naval Piranha *Burt the Bashful *Raphael the Raven *Yoshi (Yoshi's Story) *Super Happy Tree *Pak E. Derm *Blargg *Don Bongo *Yoshi Takes Lyric Ball *Ship Yoshi *Balloon Yoshi *Ball Yoshi *Boat Yoshi *Hongo *Spirit of Cuteness *Spirit of Greed *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Kindness *Spirit of Fright *Spirit of Speed *Mega Eggdozer *Ukiki *Fly Guy *Yoshi's Cookie Kirby *Kirby *Yarn Kirby *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Unmasked) *Dark Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Morpho Knight *King Dedede *Masked Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Sailor Dee *Rick *Marx *Marx (2nd/True Form) *Gooey *Adeleine *Evil Adeleine *Daroach *Dark Daroach *Dark Matter *Prince Fluff *Magolor *Elline *Warp Star *Star Rod *Ultra Sword *Robobot Armor *Halberd *Dragoon *Hydra *Kine *Coo *Nago *Pitch *ChuChu *Zero *Zero (True Form) *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Nightmare's Power Orb *Nightmare Wizard *Dark Matter (2nd Form) *Gryll *Dyna Blade *Heavy Lobster *Ribbon *Moley *Dark Mind *Landia *Lor Starcutter *Taranza *Queen Sectonia *Kirby Printer *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters *Hyness *Void Termina *Void Termina (2nd Form) *Gem Apple *Power Tablet *Miracle Fruit *Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Gordo *Scarfy *Angry Scarfy *Rocky (Kirby) *Wheelie *Bomber *Bugzzy *Bonkers *Mr. Frosty *Meta-Knights *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Plasma Wisp *Tac *Chef Kawasaki *Knuckle Joe *Paint Roller *Iron Mam *Nruff *Wapod *Brobo *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn *Dom Woole, Chaise Woole and Loomis Woole *Uniclod *Zeke (Kirby) *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Maria (Kirby) *Metamortex Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Fox McCloud (Melee) *Fox McCloud (Assault) *Fox McCloud (Dinosaur Planet) *James McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Falco Lombardi (Assault) *Wolf O' Donnell *Krystal *Krystal (Dinosaur Planet) *Leon Powalski *Andross (Star Fox 64/Star Fox 64 3D) *Marcus McCloud *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *ROB 64 *Arwing *Great Fox *Landmaster *Walker (Star Fox) *Gyrowing *Pigma Dengar *Andrew Oikonny *Panther Caroso *Wolfen *Andross *Andross (True Form) *Aparoid *Aparoid Queen *General Pepper *Tricky (Star Fox) *Blue-Marine *Beltino Toad *Fox McCloud (Command) *Falco Lombardi (Command) *Krystal (Command) *Dash Bowman *Lucy Hare *Amanda *Bill Grey *Katt Monroe *Hi Ho *A.T.K. Unit *Nabbot *Big-G *Infernal Joker *AegisCam *Re:Bot Pokémon *Pikachu *Santa Pikachu *Pikachu Libre *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Mewtwo X *Lucario *Mega Lucario *Pokémon Trainer (Male) *Pokémon Trainer (Female) *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Greninja *Ash-Greninja *Incineroar *Sceptile *Zoroark *Gardevoir *Snivy *Serperior *Wes *Espeon *Umbreon *Eevee *Plushe and Minun *Weavile *Hawlucha *Deoxys (Normal Forme) *Deoxys (Attack Forme) *Deoxys (Defense Forme) *Deoxys (Speed Forme) *Scizor *May (Pokémon) *Blaziken *Mudkip *Grovyle *Piplup *Decidueye *Gengar *Victini *Jolteon *Machomp *Grunts *Bulbasaur *Venusaur *Mega Venusaur *Charmander *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Blastoise *Mega Blastoise *Metapod *Pidgey *Arbok *Alolan Raichu *Sandshrew *Clefairy *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix *Dugtrio *Meowth *Psyduck *Arcanine *Geodude *Rapidash *Slowpoke *Farfetch'd *Gastly *Haunter *Electrode *Exeggutor *Alolan Exeggutor *Cubone *Hitmonlee *Weezing *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Mega Kangaskhan *Goldeen *Staryu *Pinsir *Tauros *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Vaporeon *Flareon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Sylveon *Porygon *Munchlax *Snorlax *Articuno, Zapdos, & Moltres *Dragonite *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Ampharos *Bellossom *Marill *Sudowoodo *Wooper *Unown *Wobbuffett *Steelix *Heracross *Skarmory *Houndoom *Smeargle *Miltank *Raikou, Entei, & Suicune *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi *Shedinja *Flygon *Milotic *Absol *Salamence *Metagross *Latias & Latios *Kyogre *Primal Kyogre *Groudon *Primal Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Garchomp *Abomasnow *Rotom *Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Regigigas *Giratina (Altered Forme) *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Cresselia *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin (Land Forme) *Shaymin (Sky Forme) *Arceus *Oshawott *Tepig *Emboar *Chandelure *Hydreigon *Cobalion, Terrakion, & Virizion *Tornadus (Incarnate Forme) *Thundurus (Incarnate Forme) *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus (Therian Forme) *Kyurem *Kyurem (Black Kyurem) *Kyurem (White Kyurem) *Keldeo (Ordinary Forme) *Keldeo (Resolute Forme) *Meloetta (Aria Forme) *Genesect *Chespin *Chesnaught *Aegislash *Inkay *Dedenne *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde (Core) *Zygarde (10% Forme) *Zygarde (50% Forme) *Zygarde (Complete Forme) *Diancie *Mega Diancie *Hoopa (Confined) *Hoopa (Unbound) *Volcanion *Rowlet *Bewear *Pyukumuku *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Tapu Koko *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Necrozma *Magearna *Abra *Omastar *Scraggy *Fennekin *Braixen *Spewpa *Gogoat *Popplio *Lurantis *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Marshadow *Poipole *Zeraora *Castform *Croconaw *Darmanitan (Zen Mode) *Darmanitan (Standard Mode) *Donphan *Galvantula *Goodra *Grotle *Helioptile *Infernape *Noivern *Samurott *Spiritomb *Cyndaquil *Typhlosion *Volcarona *Scorbunny *Sobble *Grookey *Zacian *Zamazenta *Detective Pikachu *Partner Pikachu *Partner Eevee EarthBound *Ness *Ninten *Pajamas Ness *Robot Ness *Lucas *Fuel *''Masked Man'' Lucas *Poo *Porky Minch *Masked Man *Claus *Flint *Duster *Ana *Lloyd *Teddy *Pippi *EVE *Flying Man *Psycho Car *Giegue *Giygas *Starman *Paula *Jeff *Tony (EarthBound) *Buzz Buzz *Tracy *Ness's Mother *Ness's Father *Mr. Saturn *Dungeon Man *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Master Belch *Phase Distorter *Sky Runner *Dr. Andonuts *Hinawa *Boney *Kumatora *Salsa *Fassad *Pig Mask Army *Porky Statue *Ultimate Chimera *Absolutely Safe Capsule *Osohe Ghost *Mecha-Drago *The Natural Killer Cyborg F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Captain Falcon (Unmasked) *Blood Falcon *Samurai Goroh *Black Shadow *Jody Summer *Pico (F-Zero) *Zoda *Deathborn *Dr. Stewart *Mighty Gazelle *Baba *Octoman *Mr. EAD *Bio-Rex *Jack Levin *The Skull *James McCloud (F-Zero) *Antonio Guster *Super Arrow *Mrs. Arrow *Beastman *John Tanaka *Leon (F-Zero) *Draq *Kate Allen *Phoenix (F-Zero) *Princia Ramode *QQQ *Dai Goroh *Lily Flyer *PJ *Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter *Don Genie *Michael Chain *Dr. Clash *Spade *Roger Buster *Silver Neelsen *Billy *Gomor and Shioh *Dai San Gen *Jane B. Christie *Blitz Wagner Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Polar Bear *Topi *Bee *Condor *Nitpicker *Butterfly *Vegetables Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Shadow Dragon) *Masked Marth *Lucina *Masked Lucina *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Chrom *Chrom (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) *Ike (Path of Radiance) *Ike (Radiant Dawn) *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Caeda *Alm *Alm (Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Seliph *Leif (Fire Emblem) *Lyndis *Lyndis (The Blazing Blade) *Hector (Fire Emblem) *Hector (The Binding Blade) *Ephraim *Sothe *Micaiah *Black Knight *Zelgius *Tiki *Tiki (Naga's Voice) *Byleth (Male) *Byleth (Female) *Itsuki Aoi *Itsuki Aoi (Human) *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Bord and Cord and Barst *Navarre *Merric *Jeorge *Minerva *Maria (Fire Emblem) *Linde *Pegasus Sisters *Nyna *Camus *Sirius *Medeus *Gharnef *Athena *Katrina (Fire Emblem) *Celica *Alm & Celica (Young) *Doma *Sigurd *Deirdre *Julius *Lilina *Michalis *Hardin *Luke *Roderick *Sheena *Eliwood *Raven *Ninian *Karel *Nino *Eirika *L' Arachel *Lyon *Titania *Soren *Mist *Elincia *Queen Elincia *Ashnard *Lissa *Frederick *Lon'qu *Cordelia *Tharja *Olivia *Anna *Gangrel *Walhart *Clarisse *Legion *Owain *Severa *Validar *Azura *Oboro *Niles *Jakob *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura (Fire Emblem) *Xander *Camilla *Leo (Fire Emblem) *Elise *Garon *Iago *Rowan *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark *Fjorm *Kiran *Alfonse *Sharena *Gustav *Henriette *Feh *Gunnthrá *Veronica (Fire Emblem) *Bruno *Edelgard *Dimitri (Fire Emblem) *Claude *Sothis *Rhea *Hubert *Dorothea *Ferdinand *Bernadetta *Caspar *Dedue *Felix (Fire Emblem) *Mercedes *Ashe *Annette *Lorenz *Hilda (Fire Emblem) *Raphael *Lysithea *Ignatz *Manuela *Hanneman *Seteth *Flayn *Jeritza *Tsubasa Oribe *Tsubasa Oribe (Carnage Form) *Touma Akagi *Kiria Kurono *Eleonora Yumizuru *Mamori Minamoto *Yashiro Tsurugi Game & Watch *Mr. Game and Watch *Chef (Game & Watch) *Wolf (Game & Watch) *Hammer Man *Ball *Flagman *Fire (Game & Watch) *Judge (Game & Watch) *Manhole *Helmet *Lion (Game & Watch) *Parachute *Octopus *Turtle Bridge *Fire Attack *Oil' Panic *Pinball *Black Jack *Squish *Bomb Sweeper *Safebuster *Gold Cliff *Stanley *Tropical Fish *Climber *Rain Shower *Lifeboat *Spitball Sparky *Crab Grab *John Solver Kid Icarus *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Eggplant Wizard *Hades *Magnus *Viridi *Pyrrhon *Pit (Original) *Palutena (Original) *Centurion *Three Sacred Treasures *Daybreak *Medusa (Original) *Twinbellows *Hewdraw *Pandora *Amazon Pandora *Thanatos *Orcos *Hades (Final Form) *Specknose *Reaper & Reapette *Psuedo Palutena *Phosphora *Lurchthorn *Dyntos *Arlon *Mimicutie *Cragalanch Wario *Wario *Wario (Overalls) *Mona *Ashley *Dribble and Spitz *Jimmy T. *Jimmy P. *Princess Shokora *Count Connoil *Captain Syrup *Shake King *9-Volt & 18-Volt *Kat & Ana *Dr. Crygor *Orbulon *Wario-Man *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Penny Crygor *5-Volt *5-Volt (Angry) *Lulu (WarioWare) *Pyoro *Fronks *Wario Bike *Animal Friends *Red *Wanderin' Goom *Pirate Goom *Bobo *Genie *Mad Scienstein *Tiny Wario *Black Jewel *Red-Brief J *Queen Merelda *Merfle the Merfle *Bottomless Coin Sack *Giant Golden Peach Statue *Bandinero *Pitchfork Pikmin *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wraith *Fiery Blowhog *Louie *The President *Brittany *Charlie *Mockiwi *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Bulborb *Empress Bulblax *Emperor Bulblax *Burrowing Snagret *Baldy Long Legs *Man-at-Legs *Smoky Progg *Swooping Snitchbug *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog *Peckish Aristocrab R.O.B. *R.O.B. *Professor Hector *Smick *Professor Vector *Gyromite *Stack-Up *Radish *Dynamite *Pipe Blue *Pipe Red Animal Crossing *Villager (Male) *Villager (Female) *Isabelle *Digby *Tom Nook *Tom Nook (Nookington's) *Mr. Resetti *Lottie *Jack *Timmy and Tommy *DJ K.K. *K.K. Slider *Don Resetti *Rover *Crazy Redd *Gracie *Gulliver *Porter (Animal Crossing) *Pete *Phyllis and Pelly *Copper and Booker *Joan *Katrina (Animal Crossing) *Lloid *Tortimer *Kapp'n *Kapp'n (Wild World) *Able Sisters *Blathers *Celeste *Harriet *Brewster *Lyle *Kaitlin and Katie *Dr. Shrunk *Frillard *Kicks *Zipper T. Bunny *Serena *Cyrus and Reese *Leif (Animal Crossing) Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) *Wii Fit U Trainer (Female) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) *Wii Fit U Trainer (Male) *Wii Balance Board *Pet *Jackknife *Deep Breathing *Sun Salutation *Tree (Wii Fit) *Dancer *Warrior *Bridge *Gate *Arm and Leg Lift *Super Hoop Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Wireframe Mac *Hoodie Mac *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Giga Mac *Doc Louis *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Super Macho Man *Von Kaiser *Don Flamenco *Soda Popinski *Piston Hondo *Disco Kid *The Refree Xenoblade *Shulk *Elma *Rex and Pyra *Fiora *Mecha-Fiora *Reyn *Sharla *Dunban *Melia *Riki *Mumkhar *Metal Face *Dickson *Xord *Alvis *Sorean *Kallian *Lorithia *Tyrea *Otharon *Juju *Gadolt *Elma *Lin *Lao *Gwin *Tatsu *Formula *Mythra *Nia *Tora *Poppi α *Poppibuster *Mòrag *Zeke (Xenoblade) *Vandham *Dromarch *Roc *Brighid *Pandoria *Azurda *Malos *Addam *Lora Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Dog *NES Zapper *Clay Pigeon *Can *Purple Duck *Red Duck Splatoon *Inkling (Girl) *Inkling (Boy) *Inkling Squid *Inkling (Girl) (Splatoon 2) *Inkling (Boy) (Splatoon 2) *Inkling Squid (Splatoon 2) *Octoling (Girl) *Octoling (Boy) *Octoling Octopus *Octoling (Girl) (Splatoon 2) *Octoling (Boy) (Splatoon 2) *Octoling Octopus (Splatoon 2) *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Spyke *Judd *Lil' Judd *Off the Hook *Sheldon *Annie (Splatoon) *Jelonzo *Crusty Sean *C.Q. Cumber *Iso Padre *Comander Tartar *Flow *Jelfonzo *Bisk *Murch *Octobot King *Zapfish *Great Zapfish *Super Sea Snail Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo and Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Tooty *Bottles *Chimpy *Brentilda Winkybunion *Jinjo *The Mighty Jinjonator *Conga the Ape *Nipper *Mutie-Snippet *Yellow Flibbit *Boss Boom Box *Zubba *Dingpot *Klungo *Grunty *Humba Wumba *Jiggy Tingle *Tingle *Pinkle *Uncle Rupee *Barkle *Grand Fairy *Kakashi *Buriki *Lion *Segāre *Majiyo *Sensei *Azusa *Iona *Liar *Princess (Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love) *Tingle's Balloon Eggerland *Lolo *Lala *Lulu (Eggerland) *Grandpa *King Egger *Heart Framers *Alma *Snakey *Medusa and Don Medusa *Leeper *Rocky (Eggerland) *Emerald Framers The Mystery of Murasame Castle *Takamaru *Tanooki *Aosame *Akasame *Ryokusame *Momosame *The Four Orbs *Ayame *Black Ninja *White Ninja *Fire Ninja *Star Ninja *Flashing Ninja *Invisible Ninja *Flying Ninja *Red Castle Ninja *Blue Castle Ninja *Green Castle Ninja *Pink Castle Ninja *Lane Mine *Bomb Shinobu *Fire Shinobu *Tengu *Earth Demon *Hill Bandit *Sword Samurai *Spear Samurai *Flame Ninja *Castle Guard *Porter (The Mystery of Murasame Castle) *Jealous Spirit *Fire Demon *Bridge Guard *Bomb Thrower *Flame Thrower *Blue Daimyo *Green Daimyo *Pink Daimyo *The Murasame Statue *Murasame Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Unira *Boss Unira *Black Hole *Green Bubbles *Golden Ingot *Turned Ingot *Bonus Fruit (Clu Clu Land) *Bonus Item *Barrier Mach Rider *Mach Rider *Purple-White Rider *Enemy Rider *Green Rider *Red Rider *Blue Rider *Purple Rider *Gray Rider Devil World *Devil (Devil World) *Tamagon *Minion *Red Tamagon *Ice Cream *Holy Book *Bonus Box Excite *Excitebiker *Bobby Malone *Boulder *Frog *Blue Excitebiker *Purple Excitebiker *Announcer (Excitebike) *Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Blue Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Jim Rivers *Ricky Stern *Sarah Hill *Nigel York *Vicky Steele *Firefly *Wolf (Excite Truck) *Rad *Beetle *Ladybug *Grasshopper Wild Gunman *Outlaw *Fear *Gangster *Crazy *Man Hogan's Alley *Gang *Poilceman (Hogan's Alley) *Lady *Mobster *Scared Advance Wars *Andy *Sami *Eagle *Jake *Will *Infantry and Tanks *Max *Nell *Hachi *Olaf *Grit *Kanbei *Sonja *Drake (Advance Wars) *Sturm *Rachel (Advance Wars) *Hawke *Lash *Adder *Flak *Isabella *Brenner *Lin *Forsythe *Tasha *Gage *Greyfield *Waylon *Davis *Caulder *Tabitha *Penny (Advance Wars) *Grunt Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Fish *Popper *Flipper *Alice (Balloon Fight) *Jim *Samm *Flicky Frog *Wacka Wacka Wolf *Shrimp *Snowman *Beaky Bird *Chow Chow the Alligator *Robot *Burner Boy *Buzzy Bee *Pokey Penguins *Wonka the Walrus *Balloon Man *Oiram Repus *Sparky Urban Champion *Urban Champion Fighter *Green Urban Champion Fighter *Shopkeeper's Flower *Lady's Grass *Poilceman (Urban Champion) Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Flame *Tiger *Neo *Senju *Sasuke *Eye *Giant *Houou *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts The Earth Fighter Rayieza *Blue *Rimi *Mio *Omori Daichi *Seigi *Hiroki *Pam *Enos *Andoroido *Pios Alien *Staion *Swarm *Spoofer *Spike Fighter *Uerai Shin Onigashima *Shin Donbe *Donbe *Hikari *Old Couple *Ringo *Matsunosuke *Ohana *Kintaro (Shin Onigashima) *Mr. Ittai *Mountain Witch *Avatar of Darkness Yuyuki *Goku *Chao *Sanzo *Hakkai *Gojo *Gyumao *Oshakasama *Rasetsujo *Kougaiji *Kinkaku and Ginkaku *Kumojijii (Cloud Geezer) *Katyusha *Sunajijii (Sand Geezer) *Gyudon Store Owner *Gyudon Store Owner's Daughter *Dancing People Detective Club *Ayumi Tachibana *Protagonist (Detective Club) *Shunsuke Utsugi *Tatsuya Hibino *Tetsuharu Komada *Hisako Hayama *Hitomi and Kawai *Tadashi Urabe *The Girl in Back Time Twist *Time Twist of Hero *The Girl *The Merric *Man (Time Twist) *Simp *Rojin *Shimon *Peel *Betray *Lincoln *Akuma (Time Twist) *Akuma Jesus X *Commander *Gunner Attack *Scan Earth *Crtitcal Block *Ship Block *Tree Block *Crystal Block *Scan Blocks *3D-Commander *3D-Gunner Attack *3D-Scan Blocks *3D-Robot Radar Mission *Captain (Radar Mission) *Colonel Booby *Officer Man *Radar Ship *Plane (Radar Mission) *Sevens Commands and Planes Mole Mania *Muddy Mole *Jinbe *Mary Mole *Morris and Mack Mole *Maggie Mole *Melvin Mole *Kangaroo *Sundes *Funton The Frog the for Bell Tolls *Prince of Sablé *Prince Richard *Frog and Snake *Mandola *Jam *Lord Delarin *Ore Supply *Custard Knights *Croakians *Igari Z *Mammoth *Polnareff *Alfred Shopkeeper *Princess Tiramisu Game Boy Camera *Game Boy Camera *Girl (Game Boy Camera) *Princess (Game Boy Camera) *Dancing Man *The Creepy Mans *Doodle Rips Solar Striker *Solar Striker *Mega Striker *Bio-Time *Highed-Attack *Asteroid-UFO *Low-Fly *Down-Laser *Eye-Skill *Star-Space *Galaxy-Rally *Mach-Ship *Car-Void *Space-Dimensions *Boss Starship *FireShip *CityShip *Brain-Eye *P-Item Monster Tactics *Kevin *Gunther *Crane King *Toppy *Taren *Rikon *Sylphy *Dr. Utsunomiya *Zulu *Nightmare (Monster Tactics) *Kratra *Seanemone *Marlinger *Wyneck *Galit *Mommer *Baham *Eye Eye Gardi *Muni Muni *Lilith *Chokichoki *Stan Ivy *Shiira Force *Batome *Barney *Bulu *Nameton *Pinchman Pilotwings *Lark *Lark (Casual Wear) *Kiwi *Kiwi (Casual Wear) *Goose *Robin (Pilotwings) *Light Plane *Hand Glider *Rocket Belt *Skydiving *Tony (Pilotwings) *Shirley *Lance *Instructor *Ibis *Hawk *Plane (Pilotwings) *Turbo Jet Stunt Race FX *F-Type *Tractor Trailer *Coupe *4WD *2WD Panel de Pon *Lip *Cordelia *Windy *Sherbet *Thiana *Ruby *Elias *Flare *Neris *Seren *Phoenix (Panel de Pon) *Dragon *Thanatos *Kain *Zilba *Puzzle League Marvelous *Dion *Max *Jack *Ms. Gina *Winky (Marvelous) *Pilac *King Bull *Patches *Captain Maverick *Gym *Dorothy (Marvelous) Sutte Hakkun *Hakkun *Rainbow Fragment *Pot *Switch *Block *Makun *Red, Blue and Yellow Makuns *Lokkun *Buro-Kun *Tsubo-Kun *One-Way *Glass Plate *Togetoto Teleroboxer *Harry (Teleroboxer) *Pagero *Spokong *Dorihey *Bomkun *Prin *Ikanger *Tukikage *Milky Galactic Pinball *Galactic Ball *Starship (Galactic Pinball) *Asteroid *Alien *Skull *Frog *UFO *Devil *Jump Machine *Earth Secret of Doom *Center Post Blast Corps *J-Bomb *Cyclonesuit *Thunderfist *Ram Dozer *Skyfall *Backlash *Barista *Side Swipe *Enemy Dozer *Carrier *Shuttle Jet Force Gemini *Juno *Vela *Lupus *Floyd *King Jeff *Magnus and Midge *Gimlet *The Amazing Mining Brothers *Ivana the Bear *Diamond Geezer *Fet-Bubb *Lurg *Mechantids *Mizar Wave Race *Ryota Hayami *Rob Haywood *Bones Haywood *Ayumi Stewart *Miles Jester *Dave Mariner *Nigel Carver *Serena Del Mar *Wave Racers 1080 *Akari Hayami *Crystal Hayami *Ricky Winterborn *Frosty Winterball *Kensuke Kimachi *Dion Blaster *Kemen Vazquez *Titanium Vasquez *Tara Hunter *Snowman *1080 Snowboarder Sin and Punishment *Saki Amamiya *Isa Jo *Airan Jo *Achi *Ruffian *Brad *Kachua *Radan *Kachi *Commander Deko *Hibaru Yaju *Ariana Shami *Armon Ritter *Orion Tsang *NS Ironbat Custom Robo *Ray MK II *Ray MK III *Ray *X-Ray *Hero (Custom Robo Battle Revolution) *Flare MK II *Flare *Milky Way *Hero (Custom Robo) *Doppelganger *Annie (Custom Robo) *Bayonette *Javelin *AIRS *Ray Sky *Metal Bear *Ray II Dark *Comet *Majel *Swift *Pluto *Gigantron Turbo *Custom Robos *Robo Cube *Jameson & A.I.R.S. *Hero (Custom Robo GX) *Luna *Vanessa *Zola *Messier *Corona *Amy *Claymore *Planet *Chick *Kunai *Borane *Tempest *Tricerion *Bit *Phoenix (Custom Robo) *Ray Warrior *Ray Legend *Marcia *Harry (Custom Robo Battle Revolution) *Ernest *Linda *Mira *Sergei *Oboro *Ruhiel *Glory *Sol *Chickenheart *Rahu III *Seal Kid *Rakensen *Athena *Metal Ape *Hero (Custom Robo Arena) *Liv *Dennis *Serene *Sling *Bull *Marv *Eddy (Custom Robo) *Miranda *Rock Hound *Dodecane *Mistral Kururin *Kururin *Professor Rabbit *Kakarin *Hualin *Marilyn *Picaline *Cucklin *Hyocolin *Hokorin *Gekirin *Lablin *Magic's Baron *Cappard *Tenko *Napolon *Helirin *Helibokaan *Action Helirins Napoleon *Napoleon *Alessandro Izanghi *Davout *Lannes *Wellington *Tussaud *Murat *Nelson *Augereau *Rosset *Champollion *Henri *Jeanne d'Arc *Emile *Nostradamus *Alexandre *Soldat Ennemi *Royalists Magical *Hero (Magical Starsign) *Heroine (Magical Starsign) *Boy (Magical Vacation) *Girl (Magical Vacation) *Mokka *Kirche Pintail *Putty *Pyrite *Candy Mintblue *Cabernet Cheaptrick *Cidre Rainbow *Cassis Lumberyard *Arancia Scorenote *Chocolat Cracks *Sesame Ashpot *Pistachio Maplewood *Olive Tearclown *Blueberry Lakeside *Lemon Airsupply *Ganache Nighthawk *Peche Farmer *Miss Madeleine *Principal Biscotti *Pizza *Grenadine *Gyuuhi Ogura *Pico (Magical Starsign) *Sorbet *Lassi *Chai *Abalon Demar *Brie Pourri *Mugwort *Semolina *Nogg *Farina *Pooka *Biek Fowler *Broker *Detective Beignet *Fondue *Durum *Magnus Muzzleflash *Gelato *Kir *King Suspiro *Tom Yam *Gil Mudflap *Parfait *Caldarroste *General Knucklestorm *Brioche *Gamelan *Minister Munster *Robot 12S *Cresson *Lord Persimmon *Master Chard *Master Kale *Neumann the Magical Rocket *Potfolks *Sparrow Tomato Adventure *DeMille *Tomatrio *Parsley *Aretha *Sophie *Lyric *Celemo *The Hanzo Brothers *Hack and Slash *Oops *Valvy *Gyosho King *Buccaves *Gimika Mania *Ouch *What *Letitbe *Shutup *Chekitout *King Abira *Toy Parts Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu *Panechu/Blue Panechu *Yellow Panechu *Green Panechu *Red Panechu *Giant Panechu *Face Refrigerador *Ritsuko *Mitsuo *Iidabashi *Tanaka-San *Nulari-Kun *Houtai-Kun *Petitla-Kun *Nakami-Kun *Hohe-Kun Chailen *Li'l Blue *Midori *Smidori *Usakin *Walker (Chailen) *Bottle *Beard *Hirokacha *Kirako *Shinobi *107 *Bambuu *Pig (Chailen) Calciobit *Pocket Football Player/Blue Athlete *Green Athlete *White Athlete *Orange Athlete *Black Athlete *Red Athlete *Gray Athlete *Light-Blue Athlete *Purple Athlete *Yellow Athlete *Announcer (Calciobit) *Professor (Calciobit) *Computer Man *Sleeping Man *Shop Avatar Man *Brown Dog *Gray Dog *Secretary *Dog Statue Sennen Kazoku *Cupid *Kamisama *Devil (Sennen Kazoku) *Akuma (Sennen Kazoku) *Aijou Boom no Ya Oriental Blue Ao no Tengai *Tenran *Aoi *Gedo *Tenkamaru *Prof. REN *Wakanahime *Judge *Garasya *Jyube *Kashinkoshi *Suigetsu *Kagura *Ukon of Shadow *Medicus *Mahouin Shizuka Drill Dozer *Jill and the Drill Dozer *Grutch *Gearmo *Doug *Shopkeeper (Drill Dozer) *Detective Carrie *Police Squad *Skullker Thug *Croog *Professor (Drill Dozer) *Commisioner *Magnet Sisters *Holly *Big Drill *Diamonds *Doom Dozer bit Generations *Dialhex *Boundish *Dotstream *Coloris *Orbital *Soundvoyager *Digidrive *Aquia *D-Code *PicoPict *Zengage *BoxLife *Nalaku *Orbient *Cubello *Rotohex *Light Trax *Rotozoa Rhythm Heaven *Chrous Kids *Marshal *Karate Joe *Tap Trial Girl *DJ School *Student *Tibby *Monkey *The Wandering Samurai *Wandering Samurai (Rhythm Heaven Fever) *Barista *Munchy Monk *Miss Ribbon *Cam *Reporter and Wrestler *The Huebirds of Happiness *Love Posse/MC Adore *The Tall Tappers *Moai Kids *Stomp Farmer *Sneaky Spirits *Sick Beats Doctor *Baxter and Forthington *Sumo Brothers The Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Starly *Moe *Mashtooth *Mega Mashtooth *Old Man Lobber *Ogura *Evil *Evil (2nd Form) *Mermaid *The Terrible Trio *Ruby (The Legendary Starfy) *Aqua *Mattel *Coral *Prince Bunston *Jojiro *Pearl Sprite *Puchi Ogura *Degil *Konk *Bankirosu *Doppel *Buirun *Rabiati *Papa Star *Mama Star *Herman *Chonmagyo *Seiuchi-Kun Golden Sun *Isaac *Isaac (Dark Dawn) *Matthew *Felix (Golden Sun) *Garet *Jenna *Agatio *Tyrell *Blados *Ivan (Golden Sun) *Mia *Sheba *Piers *Saturos *Menardi *Alex (Golden Sun) *Karst *Kraden *Karis *Sveta *Eoleo *Briggs *Chalis *Volechek *Djinns *Wise One Chibi-Robo *Chibi-Robo *Super Chibi-Robo *Drake Redcrest *Jenny Sanderson *Mr. Sanderson/Papa *Mrs. Sanderson/Mama *Jenny, Keith and Lucky *Telly Vision *Telly *Spydorz *Giga-Robo *Lost Alien *Sarge *Free Ranger *Chibi-Tot *Smoglings *Curator *Gyorians *Sergeant Smogglor *Chibi-House GiFTPiA *Pockle *Kyappy *Mayer *Mappo *Tenjin *Tao *Parter *Yukio *Anne *Peevee *King *Apron *Madorosu *Rumiko *Chibita *Met *Grandbaya *DEEJ *Dave *Ziggy *Ejinso *Galerio *Cha-Musume *Mappo 2 *Chan *SP1 *SP2 *Nova *Encino Cubivore *Pig (Cubivore) *Alpha *Chicken *Cow *Puppy *Colormeat *Dark Colormeat *Maraca Pale *Squirtgun Pale Dark *Hanky Pale *Scarf Pale Dark *Play Pale *Notebook Pale Dark *Enemy-Mest Fesitvied *Boss Meat *Insanity Cubivore *Stomach Doshin the Giant *Doshin the Giant *Jashin the Giant *Sodor *Islanders *Envy *Doshin Cube *Tree *Rocket Eternal Darkness *Alexandra Rovias *Pious Augustus (Centurion) *Pious Augustus (True Form) *Ellia *Anthony *Karim *Dr. Maximillian Roivas *Dr. Edward Lindsey *Paul Luther *Roberto Bianchi *Peter Jacob *Edward Roivas *Michael Edwards *Ulyaoth *Xel'lotath *Chattur'gha *Mantorok *Essences of the Ancients *Black Guardian *Tome of Eternal Darkness Odama *Yamanouchi Kagetora *Bell *Red Soldier *Black Soldier *River *Horse (Odama) *Rice Ball *Cavalry *Key's Gate *Onigiri Nintendogs *Toy Poodle *Labrador Retriever *Golden Retriever *Shiba Inu (Nintendogs) *Chihuahua *French Bulldog *Beagle *Welsh Corgi *Siberian Husky *Miniature Dachshund *Jack Russell Terrier *Calico *RoboPup Polarium *Polarium Man *Yellow Swap *Green Swap *Red Block *White Block *3D-Orange None Block Tomodachi *Shopkeeper (Tomodachi Life) *Shopkeeper's Robot Head *Shopkeeper's Black Head *Mr. Tomo *Head Mii *Hot Dog Mii *Captain Mii *Red Ranger Mii/Damo *White Ranger Mii *Chicken Mii *Panda Mii *Skeleton Mii *Pirate Mii *Mermaid Mii *Builderman Mii *Football Mii *Golden/Golden Interior *Mii Apartments/Tomodachi Life Ouendan *Ryuta Ippongi *Hayato Saionji *Hajime Tanaka *Kai Domeki *Atsushi Saito *Ittetsu Suzuki *Sayaka Amemiya *Aoi Kanda *Anna Lindhurst *Shinta Kikuchi *Kaoru Kiryuin *Tsuyoshi Moriyama *Kenshin Sugita *Rin Shirosaki *Honoka Kawai *Reika Minazuki *Planet Earth *Planet Earth (Ouendan 2) Fossil Fighters *Jura *Tria *Dino *Dina *Hunter *Rosie/Rosie Richmond *Nibbles *T-Rex *Dr. Diggins *The B.B. Bandits *Holt *The Digadig Tribe *Captain Woolbeard *Saurhead *Duna *Mr. Richmond *King Dynal *Guhnash *Tocci *Outdoor Joe *Pollen *Raptor *Kent *Stella *Terry *Dokron *Skull (Fossil Fighters) *Nate *Capitan Stryker *Dr. Digmore *Karl Kowloon *Olga Stroganoff *Sean *Drake (Fossil Fighters) *Liu Ren Electroplankton *Nanocarp *Hanenbow *Volvoice *Luminarrow *Sun-Animalcule *Lumilloop *Trapy *Beatnes *Marine-Crystals Jam with the Band *Barbara the Bat *Tingtin the Bat *Pockin' the Death *Gekidan/Shiki *Yu Ayasaki *Guy (Jam with the Band) *Man (Jam with the Band) *Woman (Jam with the Band) *Boy (Jam with the Band) *Mask Male Magnetica *Magnetica Man *Red Ball *Blue Ball *Yellow Ball *Light-Blue Ball *Purple Ball *Green Ball *White Ball *Magnet *Secret of Magnetica's Doom Jet Impulse *Crimson *Hero (Jet Impulse) *Haman *Naomi *Lewis *William *Mar *Ariana *Ken *Miffness *Hybar *Admiral *Cunningham *Orland *Ginger *Allen (Jet Impulse) *Diane *Haru *Cohen *Aliman *Ambalard *Sieg *Max, Links and Dax *Kurzval *Dr. Vladimir *Fire Lizard *Macara Project Hacker *Satoru Amatsubo *Rina Kokubo *Misuzu Sekushi *Valdes *Kei Minami *Toshiki Ookouchi *Blitz Hotel Dusk *Kyle Hyde *Mila Evans *Rachel (Hotel Dusk) *Ed Vincent *Louis DeNonno *Helen Parker *Iris *Melissa Woodward *Jenny Smith *Dunning Smith *Brian Bradley *Kevin Woodward *Jeff Damon *Robert Evans *Rosa Fox *Martin Summer *Grace Woodward *Alan Parker *Margaret Patrice *Marie Rivet *Frank Raver *Steve Wolf *Charles Jeunet *Sidney Reagen *Betty Meyer *Nicole Reagen *Dylan Fitcher *Rex Foster *Chris Hyde *Jeanie Hyde Trace Memory *Ashley Robbins/Ashley Mizuki Robbins *Jessica Robbins *Richard Robbins *Captain *D *Bill Edward *Sayoko Robbins *Dan Maxwell *Matthew Crusoe *Ryan Gray *Agent John Smith *Greg Davis *Charlotte Graham *Elizabeth Alfred *Rex Alfred Kurikin Nano Island Story *Nano Academy Student (Boy) *Nano Academy Student (Girl) *Megumi *Daisuke *Yas *Kazuki *Misaki *Maki *Kanako *Goro *Noriko *Ayano *Donki *Lisa *Junpei *Yamanaka Teacher *Asuka Teacher *Kurikin Soma Bringer *Welt *Idea *Einsatz *Jadis *Millers *Cadenza *Forte *Granada *Monica *Myrtle *Tinplate *Knee *Laban *Ishtar *Ribe *Eleos *Orpheus *Angels Glory of Heracles *Glory of Heracles Hero *Leucos *Axios *Heracles *Eris *Achilles *Peera *Agon *General Heracles *Captain Gazs *Decleos *Sweet Man *Eudross *Patroclus *Dilos *Kassandra *Heron *Daidaros *Athenai King *Docos *Tupone Super Control Mecha MG *Warrior Mech Gauss *Musketeer Daltania *HM Mech Rosa *Ningyo Kouchuu Viigaru *Chokyu Ningyo Saifa *Aktur *Ganman Ningyo Boruton *Ninja Kugutsu Jinga *Warrior Mech Car *Martin *Kay *Galloy *Melissa *Anmary A Kappa's Trail *Kappa (A Kappa's Trail) *Anppa *Hakkpa *Cappa *Gappa *Bappa *Pappa *Lappa *Ghost Hand *Orange Fish *Yellow Fish *Turtle *Crab *Squid *Zooka *Gatachmgy Style Savvy *Stylist/Shop Assistant *Rococco *Grace *Libby *Jenica *Capsule *Renee *Dominic *Masquerade *AZ-USA *Eunice *Godfrey *Penbridge *Sonata *Erika *Felicity *Karamomo *Mad-Jack *Raven *May (Style Savvy) *Zoe *Joey *Azusa *Natalie *Michaela/Evie *Style Savvy ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat *Aisya *Bullnequ *Dan (ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat) *Emu *Maritie *Jeekwawen *Cootrolan *Aceshin XV *Bamyganant Slide Adventure MAGKID *Magkid *Midori Mushi *Super Midori *Water Mushi *Scissor Mushi *Cage Mushi *Fire Mushi *Crab Mushi *Fish Mushi *Pumpkin Mushi *Robotman Starship Defense *Starship Defense/Patrol Player/Green Starship *Red Starship *Blue Starship *Tank Enemy *Orange Tank Enemy *Defense/Patrol *Green Block (Starship Defense/Starship Patrol) *Rainbow Block *White Circle *Power *Green Switch *Patrol Doom *Gatling Gun *Missile Gun *Scam Laser *Missiles *Vilcan Personal Trainer: Cooking *Chef (Personal Trainer: Cooking) *Child's Head *Young Chef *Professor Kageyama *Maths's Hands *Activity Meter Picross *Shiba Inu (Picross) *Prof. Block *Batting *The Letters *Stairs *Cell Phone *Sofa *Exclamation Mark *Plus Symbol *Puzzle Pieces *Boxer *Suitcase *Rabbit *Horse *Lighter *Blackboard *Paddle *Glider *Penguin *Cat Reflect Missile *Blue Starship *Red Starship *Green Starship *Level Up Circle *Red Maze *Blue Stage *Blue Block *Red Block *Green Block Flametail *Flametail Racer Player *Rainbow Stage *Planets *Radar *Missile *Push *Ignite *Zapall *Orange Block *Gray Block *Purple Block *Pink Block *Yellow Block *Green Block (Flametail) Looksley's Line Up *Looksley *Rainbow Peoples *Castle *Town *Beach *City *Ship *Desk Exclamation Rangers *Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Pink Ranger *Green Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Enemy Ranger *The King StreetPass Mii Plaza *The Wandering Hero *Dark Emperor *Ultimate Ghost *Mii Force Captain *Mr. Mendel *Wentworth *Fynalle *Iris Archwell *Coraline *Mrs. Scarlet *Nico Fire *Wallace Street *Shinobu *Crispin *Toucan *Rabbit *Ghost (Find Mii) *Diamond Golem *Reaper General *Gold Bone *Flower Center Employee *Ms. Blossom *Tanelia *Planter *Decoll *Niwayama *Demon King Arzodius *Coraline's Dad/Coraline's Father *Zombie (Battleground Z) *Owaryne *Cub Celebrity Nintendoji *Kageshina Karabe/Nintendoji *Blue of Statue *Teardrop's Skill *Darkness *Blue of Doom *Green of Ace *Ninten Chest *Rainbow Five of Art *Yellow Symbol Wii Play *Boy (Wii Play) *Light-Blue Boy *Cat *Man (Wii Play) *Two Girls *Woman (Wii Play) *Female *Man (Wii Play) *Guy (Wii Play) *Child *Daughter *Target *Ping Pong *Dance *Hockey *Billiards *Fish *Cow *Tank Dynamic Blade *Frey *Freya *Odin *Brunnhilde *Isun *Tulle *Frigg *Heimdal *Loki *Sigmund *Helgi *Leggin *Vernd *Lahn *Gunter *Hagen *Alvirda *Magician of the Great God *Giant of the Wind *Flungnil The Last Story *Zael/Elza *Dagran *Syrenne *Yurick *Lowell *Mirania *Calista *Count Arganan *General Asthar *Sir Therius *Zangurak Pandora's Tower *Aeron *Elena *Mavda *Zeron *Ruben *Vestra *0 / Tsuma Snowpack Park *Mr. Penguin *Climber Mii Player *Penguin *Balloon Penguin *Clowfish *Basket Bonsai Barber *Spudsworth *Bristly Bob *Maizy *Catnip *The Cherry Twins *Reg Wedge *Mr. Stickle *Charlotte the Starlet *Strawbinski *Juniper *Charles B. Foster *Mollyflower World of Goo *Goo *Bomb *Sticky Bomb *Black Goo *Ugly Goo *Beauty Goo *Water Goo *Red Goo *Spike Goo *Small Ugly Goo *The Sign Painter *Customers *MOM *Fisty *The Beauty Generator *The Burning Man *Misty *Robots *Alice (World of Goo) *Bob *The Servers You, Me and the Cubes *Fallo (Boy) *Fallo (Girl) *Cubie *Cube *True Cubes Maboshi's Arcade *Maboshi's Ball *Sword *Enemy Ball *Health's Item Power *Chick *MP's Power Up *Wheel *Wheelies *Sudden *Enemy Air Ball *Up Block *Goal *Green Blocks *Snake *Warning Room *Next Stage *Town *TQPJ *Mr. Maboshi FlingSmash *Zip *Pip *Fire Zip *Robo-Zip *King and Lady *Professor (FlingSmash) *Biggy Shoveston *Master Caster *Big Bad Blockfish *Folderoll *Omminus Captain Rainbow *Captain Rainbow *Nick *Mimin *Shadow *Fishing *Chest *Chair Mimin *Population of Upper Husband *Hikari at the Beach with Light And-Kensaku *Ando Kensaku/Ando-Kensaku *Red Kensaku *Orange Kensaku *Chicken Kensaku *Fear Kensaku *Green Kensaku *Aqua Kensaku *Blue Kensaku *Purple Kensaku *Blossom Kensaku *Pink Kensaku *Dog Kensaku *Alien Kensaku *Warning Bomb Miiverse *Bigley *Three Miiverses *Data File's Face *Letter Kiki Trick *Noise *Zebra *Madame *TV *Chuck *Yellow TV *Blue TV *Noise's Mom/Noise's Mother *Mimio *Mimiyo *Mimika *Mimito *Doctor Mimisuke *Mimiko *Teacher *Mimihei Takt of Magic *Orville *Robert *Lola *Theodore *Herta *Black Magic's Hand *Igor (Takt of Magic) *Charlotte *Sortie *Kominto *Samuel *Wilco *Aileron *Glen *Neville *Corsair *Hatchieggu *Hakoinu Just Dance *Just Dance Player/Dance Man *Amaya *Bhaya *Kazko *Tekashi *She *Male (Just Dance) *David *Four Girls *Hanva *Two Girls Disaster: Day of Crisis *Raymond Bryce *Steve Hewitt *Major Evans *Gordon *Banks *Lisa Hewitt *Iris Brooks *Colonel Haynes *President Lewis Aura-Aura Climber *Aura Aura *UFO *Laser Gate *Yellow Ball *Health Circle *Dimension *Green Crystal *Level Up Power *Pipe PictoChat *Mr. PictoChat *Standard *Fire (PictoChat) *Missiles *Minecart *Spikes *Blocks *Springs *Carnival Ride *Pendulum *Gusty Gus *Gusty Gus (2nd Form) *Farm *Whale *Clock *Clock (2nd Form) *Spears *Eyes *Lines *Extension *House *Scaffolding *Dominoes *Singing Man *Tree (PictoChat) *Trees *Boat (Basic Platform) *Boat (Shallow Water) *Umbrella *Angry Eyes *Seesaw *Paper Airplanes *Car *Clouds *Poles *Escalator *Sunset *Girders *Noses *Dolphins *Script *Tornado *Sparks *Shooting Star *Staring Contest *Infinity *Road *Pipes (PictoChat) *Faucet *Policeman (PictoChat) *Moon *Boots *Changing Weather Line Attack Heroes *Tomoe *Line Attack Heroes Player *Genin *Hamilton *Dorothy (Line Attack Heroes) *Ramancha *Fuyuhiko *Ichihiro *Motoshi *Suzuna *Alex (Line Attack Heroes) *Twice *Enemy Dog *Mega Samurai Steel Diver *Steel Diver Player *Commander *Captain *White Captain *Blue Hat Captain *Crazy Guy *Red Hat Man *Wild Man *Black Hat Man *Hair Guy *Captain Fat Kid *Captain Man *BlueShark *Manatee *Serpent *Steel Diver/Steel Diver Subs Sakura Samurai *Sakura Samurai *Kappa (Sakura Samurai) *Cherry Blossom *Shopkeeper (Sakura Samurai) *Samurai (Sakura Samurai) *Enemy Samurai (Sakura Samurai) *Villain Samurai *Hideout Man *The Final Mask Boss Dillon's Rolling Western *Dillon *Russ *Grocks *Scruffles *Sal (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Governor Cappy *Professor Packa *Colonel Buster *Madam Croaky *Rachel the Roving Reporter *Sebastian and His Boy *King Ron *Gallo *Boone *Nomad *The Stranger *Old Man Turtle and The Train *Megagrock *Ramgrock *Snaggrock *Mawgrock *Gungrock *Motogrock *Veggrocks *Ultimogrock *Wheelgrock Pushmo *Mallo *Poppy *Corin *Papa Blox *The Children *Guide Robots *Box Monsters *Giant Block Tokyo Crash Mobs *Mobs Trainer/Ayma *Thursday *Prof./Professor (Tokyo Crash Mobs) *Miss *Three Red, Blue and Green Peoples HarmoKnight *Tempo *Tappy *Woodwin *Lyra *Tyko and Cymbi *Gargan *Princess Aralia *Octarina *Pinklefs *Noizoids *Dragnarock and Classikaos *Otamama Fluidity *Eddy *Goop *Water *Rainbow *Darkness Water *Rainbow Flower *Jigsaw *Drop *Wizard *Gather *Boss Spider Thru *King Prana *King Leo *King Croco *Type-L/Block L *Crystal Block's Map *Xolo *Ketzal Freakyforms *Gummi *Scout *Gryff *King Roy *Fujin *Simonclops *Raijin *Guillermo *Cal *Levaya *Beeline *Nelly *Driller *Destructor *Greg *Merreana *Sir Lance *Shaggy *Bumpkin *Spaceman *Katanna *Samuruff *Apple Roll *Mox *Banan *Mr. Hogg *Mr. Gori *Caramel *Sal (Freakyforms) *Dizzy Darumeshi Sports Store *Inuji Darumeshi *Bahomo *Ultra Machine Man *Rusty Slugger (English Version) *Pappy Von Poodle (English Version) BOXBOY *Qbby *Qucy *Qudy *Qbaby *Spiky *Snake Qbby *Number Qbby *Block Qbby *Bombox Code Name S.T.E.A.M. *Henry Fleming *John Henry *Lion (Code Name S.T.E.A.M.) *Tiger Lily *Tom Sawyer *The Fox *Randolph Carter *Queequeg *Scarecrow *Califia *Tin Man *Dorothy Gale *Stovepipe *Katherine *A.B.E. *Guns of Justice *Great Shugguth Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight *Shield Knight *Black Knight (Shovel Knight) *Enchantress *Specter Knight *King Knight *Treasure Knight *Plauge Knight *Mole Knight *Polar Knight *Tinker Knight *Propeller Knight *Reize *Baz *Phantom Striker *Mr. Hat *The Troupple King *Chester Culdcept *Allen (Culdcept) *Culdra *Goligan *Hero (Culdcept) *Leo (Culdcept) *Serena *Liveburn *Amelia *Alicia *Sych *Tenet *Yuma *Gen (Culdcept) *Count Kraniss *Nighthawk *Zonx *Hypna Miitopia *Hero Mii *The Darker Lord *The Dark Curse *Great Sage *Fab Fairies *Genie of the Lamp *Dominic *Guardian Spirit *Toby *Dark Lord Momotarou Densetsu *Momotarou *Princess Yasha *Urashima *Kintaro (Momotarou Densetsu) *Kazuto *Sanada *Saruhi *Kiri *Yuri *Miyoshi *Minamoto *Kaneurikichiji *Sakauetamura *Uesugi *Goshogawahara *Mamiya *Takemoto *Toshizo *Takadaya *Komatsu *Shimazu *Michio *Grabber *Siebold Tank Troopers *Fred Hunter *Sanders *Smokey *Lana (Tank Troopers) *Death *Mark *Aroma *Pawa *Magneta *Spinner *Kuikku *Bombom *Aisu Man *Commander Naomi Nintendo Land *Monita *Dark Monita *Bulblord *Attraction Tour Train *Toy Kraid *Treat Police (Animal Crossing Sweet Day) *Mansion Ghost *Toy Yoshi *Nintendo Land The Wonderful 101 *Wonder-Red *Wonder-Blue *Wonder-Green *Wonder-Pink *Wonder-Yellow *Wonder-White *Wonder-Black *Luca Alan Smithee *Commander Laurence Nelson *Alice MacGregor *The Virgin Victory *Prince Vorkken *Immorta *Chewgi and the Guyzoch *Platinum Robo *Professor James Shirogane *Arthur Wedgewood *P-Star *Jergingha *Laambo *Vijounne *Wanna *Walltha *Gimme NES Remix *8-Bit Boo/NES Boo *8-Bit Mario *8-Bit Goomba *8-Bit Donkey Kong *8-Bit Pauline *8-Bit Donkey Kong Jr. *8-Bit Luigi *8-Bit Sidestepper *8-Bit Shellcrepper *8-Bit Fighter Fly *8-Bit Excitebiker *8-Bit Balloon Fighter *8-Bit Popper The Swapper *The Player *Tentacles *Space Station Theseus *Chori-V *Encryption Orb *Theseus Escape Pod Little Inferno *Boy (Little Inferno) *Girl (Little Inferno) *The Weather Man *Miss Nancy *Sugar Plumps *The Gate Operator *Chimney Stuffer *Totally Recalled Toy Devil's Third *Ivan (Devil's Third) *Charles Caraway *Stela Maynard *Bob *Anastasia *Big Mouth *Grewndola Shah *Jane Doe *Ludmila Karenina *Issac Kumano Year Walk *The Brook Horse *The Church Grim *Young Girl *Lukas Tapper *Lisa Rasmussen *The Young Girl's Cousin *Theodor Almsten *The Huldra *The Mylings *The Night Raven Tiny Thief *Rovio *The Pastry Chef *The Ferret *Pirate Boss *Enemy Soldier *Enemy Samurai (Tiny Thief) *Enemy Man *Royal King *Princess (Tiny Thief) *Witch Swords & Soldiers *Aztec *Viking *Chinese *Monkey Bomb *Lord Master *Skeleton *Knight (Swords & Soldiers) *Rich Netural *Fat Lady *Cleopatra *Tiger Hat Cleopatra *Godzilla *Skeleton Man *Sheep *Mage Wizard *Old Chinese Man *Boss Tiki *Green Fish *Crazy Kid *Giant Man *The Boss Monster ARMS *Spring Man *Springtron *Ribbon Girl *Ninjara *Master Mummy *Min Min *Mechanica *Twintelle *Byte and Barq *Kid Cobra *Helix *Max Brass *Lola Pop *Misango *Dr. Coyle *Biff *Hedlok 1-2-Switch *Milk Man *Quick Draw Cowboy *Two Couples *Two Battler *Samurai Training *Milk Woman Snipperclips *Snip and Clip *Purple and Blue *Dr. Green *Basketball *Bowling Ball *Chicken (Snipperclips) Metal Gear *Solid Snake *Old Snake *Naked Snake *Venom Snake *Liquid Snake *Gray Fox *Hal Emmerich *Roy Campbell *Meryl Silverburgh *Mei Ling *Solidus Snake *Rosemary *Big Boss *The Boss *EVA *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 5) *Zero (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Raiden *Kazuhira Miller *Paz Ortega Andrade *Strangelove *Quiet *Iroquois Pliskin *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko *Metal Gear ZEKE *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Sahelanthropus *Cardboard Box *Cypher Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Rookie/Buddy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Super Sonic *Amy Rose *Metal Sonic *Classic Knuckles *Knuckles *Chaotix *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Perfect Chaos *Chao *Hero Chao *Dark Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Super Shadow *Rouge the Bat *Cream and Cheese *Omega *Blaze the Cat *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Silver The Hedgehog *Super Silver *Sonic the Werehog *Death Egg Robot *Death Egg *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Honey the Cat *Tikal *Omochao *Biolizard *Commander *Black Doom *Princess Elise *Marine the Raccoon *Shahra *Merlina the Wizard *Whips *Chip *Sticks the Badger *The Deadly Six *Infinite Mega Man *Mega Man *Proto Man *X *Model X *Bass *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Treble *Auto *Duo *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Mettaur *Eddie *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Napalm Man *Dark Man 4 *Knight Man *Wind Man *Slash Man *Sword Man *Galaxy Man *Full Armor X *X (Ultimate Armor) *Zero (Zero Buster) *Zero (Z-Saber) *Axl *Sigma *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Mega Man Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Data *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *MegaMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Geo Stelar & Omega-Xis *Star Force Mega Man *Mega Man Zero *Vent *Model ZX Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Redcow Hat's Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Mother Fairy *Ghosts *TURN-TO-BLUE *Bonus Fruit (Pac-Man) *Power Pellet *Toc-Man *Spooky *Erwin *Pac-Devil *Betrayus *Krystal (Pac-Man) *Fire Hydrant *Pac-Man's House *Jr. Pac-Man *Baby Pac *Professor Pac *Pac-Dog *Toc-Man *Miru *Golvis *Orson *Patra Street Fighter *Ryu *Evil Ryu *Ken Masters *Violent Ken *E. Honda *Chun-Li (Street Fighter Alpha) *Chun-Li *Blanka *Zangief *Guile *Dhalsim *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Cammy *Fei Long *Dee Jay *T. Hawk *Akuma *Nash *Dan *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Gen (Street Fighter) *Karin *Cody *Ibuki *Yun and Yang *Juri *Shadaloo Soldiers Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud (Advent Children) *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Barret Wallace *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Chaos *Zack Fair *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Reeve Tuesti *Rufus Shinra *Professor Hojo *Materia *Bugenhagen *Sephiroth *Black Mage *Moogle *Chocobo *White Mage *Ninja Bayonetta *Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Gomorrah *Madama Butterfly *Jeanne *Cutie J *Rodin *Rodin, the Infinite One *Luka *Cereza *Loki *Balder *Father Blader *Masked Lumen *Prophet *Affinity *Inspired *Fortitudo *Alraune Castlevania *Simon Belmont *Richter Belmont *Trevor C. Belmont *Maria Renard *Maria Renard (Symphony of the Night) *Alucard *Reinhardt Schneider *Nathan Graves *Hugh Baldwin *Juste Belmont *Yoko Belnades *Leon Belmont *Julius Belmont *Hector (Castlevania) *Jonathan Morris *Charlotte Aulin *Shanoa *Gabriel Belmont *Medusa Head *Mummy *The Creature and Flea Man *Death *Carmilla *Werewolf *Shaft *Grant Dynasty *Dracula *Soma Cruz *Dracula (2nd Form) *Sypha Belnades *Aeon *Kid Dracula Persona *Joker (Phantom Thief) *Joker (Student) *Phantom Thieves of Hearts *Igor (Persona) *Caroline and Justine *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Yu Narumaki *Chie Satonaka *Teddie *Teddie (Human Form) Dragon Quest *Hero (Dragon Quest)/Luminary *Erdrick *Solo *Eight *Sabrecub *Great Sabrecat *Cetacea *Slime *King Slime *Dracky *Golem *Sanguini *Manguini *Jade *Serena *Rab *Erik *Veronica (Dragon Quest) *Sylvando *Builder *Bianca Bomberman *Bomberman *Mini Bomber *Pretty Bomber *Black Bomber *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Green Bomber *Pink Bomber *Aqua Bomber *Louie *Spellmaker *Buggler *Pommy *The Five Dastardly Bombers *Great Bomber & the Four Bomber Kings *Mujoe & the Hige Hige Bandits *Altair & the Masked Trio *Five Dastardly Bombers *Sirius *Buggler *Max (Bomberman) *Ballom *Pommy Jack Bros. *Jack Bros. *Pixie *Beelzebub *Ichimokuren Yokai-Watch *Jibanyan and Whisper *Nate Adams *Katie Forester *Cadin *Eyepo *Roughraff *Slimamander *Baku *Gargaros *Walkappa *Wazzat *Mirapo *Babblong *Venoct *Chairman Squiddilius McKraken *Kin and Gin *Hovernyan *Dame Dedtime *Dame Demona *Rudy and Amy *Hailey Ann Thomas *Usapyon *Buck Hazeltine *Noway *Sandmeh *Hidabat *Blizzie *SGT. Burly *Komasan and Komajiro *Hovernyan *Master Nyada *Lord Enma Professor Layton *Professor Layton *Luke Triton *Flora Reinhold *Emmy Altava *Aurora *Inspector Chelmey *Barton *Don Paolo *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Raymond *Leon Bronev *Katrielle Layton *Granny Riddleton *Dean Delmona *Pavel *Stachenscarfen *Colby *Hanna *Aldus *Keats Bubsy *Bubsy *Queen Poly and Ester *Woolies *Oinker P. Hammm *Terri and Terry *Arnold *Yarn Balls *Marbles *Atoms *Golden Fleece Pong *Pong *Ping *Score Logo/Score *Battle *Color TV-Game 15 Mii *Disc Dog *Power Cruising/Power Cruiser *Sebastian Tube *Party Phil Super Smash Bros. *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mii Mage *Mii Athlete *Mii Arrow *Mii Doppleganger *Sandbag *Smash Ball *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Galleom *Duon *Tabuu *Master Giant *Master Beast *Master Edges *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Zabu *Fighting Polygon Team *Fighting Wire Frames *Fighting Alloy Team *Fighting Mii Team *Fighting Rainbow Team *Primid *Mite *Bytans *Roturret *Shadow Bug *Subspace Bomb *Ancient Minister Others *Sheriff *Mr. You *Pitcher & Batter *Tennis Player *Ossan *Soccer Player *Mr. Stevenson *Volleyball Player *Fighter Hayabusa *Star Man (Pro Wrestling) (English Version) *Hockey Players *Aerobics Trainer *Barker Bill (English Version) *Mike Jones (English Version) *Zoda (StarTropics) (English Version) *Diskun *Imajin *MONSTER *Knight (Knight Move) *Yakuman Player *Maruhige Shop Owner/Maruo Maruhige *Satoru *Queen Azarel (English Version) *Dr. Wright *ST Falcon *Tin Star (English Version) *Uniracer (English Version) *Oni *Girl from Hajimari no Mori *Parabo and Satebo *Tee Shot Team *Virtual Boy *Marina Lightyears *Itoi Shigesato *Carnival Committee *Yama *John Raimi (English Version) *John Raimi (True Form) (English Version) *Sagi *Milly *Geolyte *Dr. Kawashima *Dr. Kawashima (Concentration Training) *Dr. Lobe *Elite Beat Agents (English Version) *Elite Beat Divas (English Version) *Dzuke-Chan *English Teacher *Panic Ball *Common Sense Guide *Pixel Man *Playing Card *Financial Genius Squirrel *Face Trainer and Miles *Hsien *Num Diddly *Library Owl and Cat/Cat (Japanese Version) *Vince *Heian Era Poet and Shiguruden *Hobonichi Mascot *Flipnote Frog *Prince Saruno *Endless Ocean Diver *Mio and Mayu Amakura *Yuri Kozukata *Maya *Mack (Eco Shooter) (English Version) *Face Raider *Nikki *Commander Video (English Version) *Arcade Bunny *Tethu *Esna *Musashi *Rayman *Globox *Barbara *Toy-Con Robot *Toy-Con Car *Professor Riggs, Plaise, & Lerna *Toy-Con VR Goggles *Akira Howard *Euden *Galaga Ship/Galaga Fighter *Boss Galaga *Dig Dug *Pooka *Bacura *Rally-X Kart/Goat Fighter *Special Flag *Rathalos *Shantae *Risky Boots Category:Spirits Category:Series